Royal Constitution
The Royal Constitution is the supreme law under which the Nova Anglian Empire operates, which dictates and moderates all other acts and laws passed since its writing. Regarded as a holy text that is supposedly based upon the moral code of past humanity, it is around one hundred pages long, and contains many sections detailing many different situations within human nature and behaviour, the systems of society and preferred methods of governance, and lastly how they must be carried out. Of the many thousands of words it details, there exist many strong proclamations, many of which would be deemed primitive, wholly unacceptable and even outright sickening within the eyes of twenty-second and century humans. This has led to the book to become both a greatly efficient code of governance, administration and general morality, yet at the same time a very hypocritical, idealistic, closed-minded, racist and sexist passage. Human Behaviour and Racial Descent Within the text, there are sections detailing justifications for racism though methods of creational rank and scientific racism. According to this section, humanity is flawed. It is stained, blotted and mixed, therefore any tendencies deemed as sub-human must be ironed out from the genome of the master race in order to achieve God's plan. The most notable include: *The criminalisation of homosexuality, punishable by "corrective surgery1", followed by long-term imprisonment or forced attendance of labour camps *The criminalisation of "medically recognised" metal illness and mental retardation, to be punished by "corrective surgery" (of which can legally be rigged to kill the patient), and long term imprisonment within a mental asylum **Mental flaws include, but are not limited to: Any "retardations" (e.g. Autism, Down's Syndrome, Aspergers, Schizophrenia, etc), blindness, epilepsy, deafness, and any form of physical deformity. Alcoholism and sexual promiscuity are also listed, however due to being easy to hide by any use of clever concealment of the offender, these disorders commonly go unnoticed by the general population and state. **Flaws that are not recognised by medical science: Anxiety, depression, and obsessive compulsive disorder. Unless they are wholly obvious in their obstructive power to a person's life and basic societal function, many millions of people Empire-wide lie undiagnosed, often unaware that this trait or traits is actually a preventable flaw. *Criminalisation of free citizens who are not descended from the Anglian Master Race (Germanic, Celtic and/or Nordic descent). Men, women and children who possess non-Anglian racial characteristics can only legally exist as slaves. If found with legal citizenship or even without any legally entitled owner, this is punishable by either being sold back into slavery, or a forced attendance to a labour camp. If no labour camp is made available, they are to be executed. **This law can also apply to white slaves and peasants, however since they are descended from the Master Race, they can be legally freed with permission of their owner, where they then enter the lower class and have free access all Anglian citizen's rights. If they are male, they are permitted to vote, speak freely in public places and so fourth. Freed white slaves become clients to their lord or lady. 1 Corrective Surgery is normally recognised to entail sterilisation, however crude experiments including vivisection, genital mutilation and lobotomies are also widely performed practices. Gender Difference There are many passages extensively detailing women as being property to men, be it their father, or after marriage their husband. *Being property, they are not permitted to vote for planetary tribunes, speak in public places without their owner's permission, and generally should stay at home to do homely chores such as cooking, cleaning and raising children. *Failure to do so can lead to women either being imprisoned, or in difficult cases, being diagnosed with "hysteria", which then leads to them violating the laws against mental illness. *However, with permission from their owner, they can normally live and be treated (lawfully) as freely and equally as any average Anglian man, even to the extent of not becoming mothers, working at a high-class job, and are even free to join the military. Religion There is active criminalisation of worshippers of other religions other than Anglish Orthodox, to be punishable by a lifetime at labour camps or execution. Unwritten Passages Contrary to most impressions, there are quite a few areas of morality that are not mentioned whatsoever within the constitution. Due to the text's holy nature, such things are almost never added into new revisions, for it is often considered sinful to change it. Interbreeding between nobles and commoners is not mentioned at all within the constitution, however such practices are heavily scrutinised by racial purity groups and officials of the church. As for "unholy acts of sexual satisfaction" - including incest - these passages were initially thought to be so established within common sense that they were not written. The church is widely known to ignore this, and since the constitution is always written in High Anglian, they are well within their rights to claim such to the scripture illiterate masses. Hence, unwritten rules are quite common from church to church, not at all stopping them from indoctrinating children to view sexual relations and thoughts as something allowed only with women after marriage. Category:Nova Anglia Category:Misc